Steven Universe: Darkest Fear
by aj duvall
Summary: Steven must fight a new gem
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe: Darkest Fear

By: A.J. Duvall

This story starts after the end of Steven Universe Future. two year time skip. Steven is 19.

"Wait Steven no!" says Pearl. "Ha there is no Steven, only CORRUPTION!" says Steven. Then he forms a dagger from his gem and throws his hand up in the air and says "GOOD….BYE!" then with full force slams the dagger right through Pearl's Gem shattering on impact. "Hugh!" says Pearl.

Six hours earlier. "Ill see yall later guys going to see Connie at college." says Steven. "Alright have fun!" says Pearl. "I see you two having fun!" says Garnet as she winks. "NO… No it's not like that… Yet." says Steven to Garnet. "Yo pick me up some fries from the broadwalk when you come back!" says Amethyst. "I will!" says Steven. At Steven's car, "Hey stuball." says Greg. "Hey Dad!" says Steven. "You heading out to see Connie?" says Greg. "Yea, how you know?" says Steven. "Maybe because you wouldn't stop talking about it these past 3 days?" says Greg. "Oh guess your right! Is the dondon good to go?" says Steven. "Oh no sorry son i'm still trying to pull out the transmission." says Greg. "Oh could I take your van?" says Steven. "Thats got my tools in it!" says Greg. "Ok I guess i'll take Loin, LOIN!" says Steven. In comes Loin from a portal out of nowhere. "Let's go buddy." "ROOOAAAAAAWWWWR!" yells Loin. then a portal opens wide and they jump in.

Meanwhile at Connie's college dorm. "Yes dad I know im fine, you don't need to worry i'll be fine, i'm just going to be hanging out with Steven, huh? Yeah dad I know that but I can't tell him that he'll be heart broken, DAD I'M NOT TELLING STEVEN THAT I GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND WHAT OF THAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND bye dad." says Connie. Then there was a knock on the door. "Coming! That has to be Steven." says Connie. She opens the door to find not Steven but her new boyfriend. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE JOHN MY BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" yells Connie. "Baby, baby, baby, you know he moved on I'm all you need, now let's go to the bedroom." says John. "No im waiting for Steven." says Connie. "Oh what, Steve's going hit me with his magic shield, yeah likely story come with me." says John. then in the stairway opened up a portal. "Ahhhh!" says Steven. Then Steven and Lion smash into the stairway wall. "Ow!" says Steven. " Dang it I forgot the room number!" continues Steven. Then Steven flips out his phone and dials Connie's number. In Connie's bedroom rings her phone. "Oh it's Steven!" says Connie. "Forget him I'm all you need now." says John. "But it could be important!" says Connie. "Nothing's important unless it's me." says John. "Just shut up and let me talk to him!" says Connie. "Phff Fine!" says John. "Hey Steven!" says Connie. "Hey Connie um what is the room number again?" says Steven. "It's 931 but I thought you knew it?" says Connie. "I wrote it down but I must've dropped it." says Steven. "Oh ok you ride on Lion?" says Connie. "He has a LION!" says John. "Who's with you?" says Steven. "Oh just my boy…erh I mean friend." says Connie. "Oh ok! I'll be up there in a minute!" says Steven. "Im telling him I'm your boyfriend, I mean you can't!" says John. "NO YOUR NOT!" yells Connie. "Yes I am!" says John. *Ring *Ring *Ring "Coming!" says Connie. Connie then runs to the door as John grabs her legs and she falls. "I'm opening the door so he'll know the truth!" says John. "No!" says Connie. John opens the door. "Hey Con- Who are you, are you the guy on the phone?" says Steven. "Yeah what's it to ya." says John. "Where's Connie?" says Steven. "Oh she's right there but let me tell you something "boyfriend"." Steven then looks over and sees Connie on the ground. "Connie!" says Steven. Steven then pushes through and holds Connie checking if she is ok. "HEY! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" says John. "your "girlfriend" she's my girlfriend, right Connie!" says Steven. "Uhhh…no." says Connie. "What…." says Steven. "Thats right now get off my girlfriend before I punch your face in!" says John. "You just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" yells Steven. Steven then forms his shield from his gem. "Wait you were serious about the shield thing?" says John to Connie. Connie nods. Steven then throws his shield right into the face of John. "Ow you ain't getting away with that you son of a b**ch" says John. "You forgot I got a lion." says Steven. Then opened a portal and Lion appeared. Steven then hops on Lion. "Lets go buddy" says Steven. And they go through the portal.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven and Lion pop out of the portal right in front of the fry shop Steven hopped off Lion and ordered some fries.

Meanwhile at the temple. "I wonder how Steven is doing at Connie's!" says Pearl. "I don't care I just want my fries!" says Amethyst. "Amethyst that's always what you want." says Garnet. Then Steven comes through the door and slams it so hard that the glass inside it breaks. "Steven whats wrong!" says Pearl. Steven with tears in his eyes throws Amethyst's fries and runs to his room. "Garnet what happened to Steven?" says Pearl. "I see 3 visions why he is upset. One is he and Connie broke up, two is he shattered a gem, or three he poofed a gem he loved." says Garnet. "Well he did go to Connie's." says Pearl. "Then one it is." says Garnet. "Do we go talk to him?" says Amethyst. "No we let him be." says Garnet.

Meanwhile in Steven's room. "Why did she dump me what did I do to deserve it" says Steven. "Corruption… COrruption…. CORRUPTION!" says a mystery voice. Steven then puts his hands over his head and screams "NO ...NO…NOOOO! I WON'T DO IT, I DON'T HURT, I HEAL!" Steven then throws his jacket down and walks down stairs. He hears Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl talking about how he walked in and he screams " WILL YOU THREE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!" They are all shocked by Steven. "Steven are you alright" says Pearl. Steven then here's the voice again "Corruption… COrruption…. CORRUPTION!" then Steven drops down on his knees and screams "NOOOO! I WON'T I ONLY HEAL!" "I'm going out!" says Steven. "Steven are you okay?" says Garnet. "Im… fine!" says Steven. "Where is your jacket Steven you always wear it." says Pearl. "Don't need it." says Steven. And he walks out. Steven now walking down the broadwalk notices a new clothing store called Star Ville and he walks in. there he buys a dark grey shirt with light grey star. Light grey slacks with black outliners. Dark grey flip flops. And a black jacket with dark grey outliners.

Steven then goes back to the temple where he sees Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie. "What's the dumper doing here?" says Steven. "Steven, Connie's here to say sorry." says Pearl. "Well I don't want an apology!" says Steven. And then Steven rushes past them and opens Rose's room and walks in. "Well, that went well!" says Amethyst. "Amethyst of all gems you should know that didn't go well." says Garnet. "So I really did hurt him, I guess I should go then, LION i'm ready to go!" says Connie. Lion then appears picks up Connie and they go through the magic portal. "Did you notice he was wearing new clothes that's not like him!" says Pearl.

Meanwhile in Rose's room. "I don't want an apology?" says Steven questioning himself. "What the f**k is wrong with me!" says Steven. Then the voice comes back again. "Corruption… COrruption…. CORRUPTION!" "NO I WON'T, I WON'T!" yells Steven. Then the clouds turn dark grey, and the then pink room turns black, and the voice gets louder and louder until Steven notices someone in the corner of his eye. "Who are you, show yourself!" says Steven. "Very well then." says the mystery voice. There standing was a Ruby like figure black and grey all over with a crystal like shaped gem. "I am Black Jet!" says the mystery gem. "Why are you following me?" says Steven. "Admit it you cant stand anyone anymore not even Connie." says Black Jet. "You take her name out of your mouth!" says Steven. "Make me!" says Black Jet. then Steven summons his shield and throws it at Black Jet but he misses. Black Jet then summons a dagger and throws it towards Steven dodges. Then Steven runs out of the room and runs right into Pearl. "Oh Steven are you ok!" says Pearl. Just as Steven is going to speak Black Jet fuses into him. Steven's skin turns grey and Pearl freaks out. "S...St….Steven?" says Pearl. Pearl continues "Are you ok?" just then Steven forms a dagger from his gem and puts it in front of his left eye. "No Steven don't!" says Pearl. "I'm sorry, there is no Steven!" says Steven. Just then he stabs the dagger right through the eye. "UGHGHGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" says Steven. Then Steven forms a white eye patch and puts it over his eye. Then he forms his shield now grey and throws it at Pearl and it hits her right in the face. "Steven what's going on." says Pearl. Steven then runs and strikes her in the face with his bubble boxing gloves every strike landing. Just then Garnet and Amethyst warp back from a mission. "We really pounded that gem right Garnet!" says Amethyst. "Yea we di- PEARL! STEVEN!" says Garnet. Steven still boxing Pearl says "Say Goodbye!" just then Pearl summons police tape to trap Steven but Steven garbs it and ties up Pearl. "Wait Steven no!" says Pearl. "Ha there is no Steven, only CORRUPTION!" says Steven. Then he forms a dagger from his gem and throws his hand up in the air and says "GOOD….BYE!" then with full force slams the dagger right through Pearl's Gem shattering on impact. "Hugh!" says Pearl. "PEARL!" yells Garnet. "You mother f**ker!" says Amethyst. Steven then jumps up cuts the tape and runs to his Diamond base and warps away to Homeworld…

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Steven then warps to the center of Homeworld and collapses.

Inside Steven's mind "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Black Jet. "Pearl… She's gone… And it's because of you!" says Steven. "Yea so what can you do were fused!" says Black Jet. "Yea well we can just unfuse with my shield to your face!" says Steven. Just then Steven forms his shield and throws it at Black Jet but he misses. "Ha, you fool, you can't beat me I am your nightmare inside of you, and you can't escape me!" says Black Jet. Then Steven forms his bubble boxing gloves and sucker punches Black Jet right across the face. "You shouldn't of done that!" says Black Jet. "And why not!" says Steven. "Because now I can take your full body over!" says Black Jet. then black chains form around Steven chaining him to the ground. "You won't get away with this!" says Steven. "Oh but I already have!" says Black Jet.

Steven's body then lifts off the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now time for the Diamonds." says Steven. Steven then walks to the Diamonds throne room there siting in the thrones White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and in the pink throne Spinel. "Steven what a worldly surprise!" says White. "Steven what happened, you lost your color!" says Blue. "Steven are you alright?" says Yellow. "Hi Steven!" says Spinel.

In Steven's mind. "Whatever you do don't shatter them!" says Steven. "You don't know me at all!" says Black Jet.

Steven then forms three daggers and throws them right at the Diamonds gem's shattering on impact. "Steven what are you doing!" says Spinel. "HAHAHAHA YOUR NEXT!" says Steven. Then Steven forms a shield and throws it to Spinel's gem but Spinel moves out of the way. Spinel then leaps over Steven and warps away. "Dang it we missed!" says Steven.

Back at the temple. "Garnet what did Steven do!" says Amethyst. "He shattered her!" says Garnet. Just then Spinel pops out of the warp pad. "Spinel!?" says Garnet and Amethyst in usion. "Hey guys umm what's going on." says Spinel. Then Spinel notices Pearl. "HOLY S**T!" says Spinel. "What happened?" says Spinel. "Well…." says Amethyst. Amethyst and Garnet tell Spinel everything that happened. "Oh well um sorry to tell you this but Steven shattered the Diamonds!" says Spinel. "WHAT!" says Garnet. "What do we do!" says Amethyst. "Well the Diamonds Pearls are safe!" says Spinel. "What's that got to do with… OH! Ok!" says Amethyst.

In Steven's mind. "Stop this madness! You don't need to do this!" says Steven. "Oh but I do!" says Black Jet. "Why are you even doing this!" says Steven. "You really want to know! Well it all began with Pink Diamond!" says Black Jet. "My mom but why?" says Steven. "Shut it and sit back it's story time!"says Black Jet. "There standing in front White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond was Pink Diamond and she wanted a colony!" says Black Jet.

Flashback. "I want a colony!" says Pink. "No Pink your not ready!" says Yellow. "I think she's ready!" says Blue. "Well I don't!" says White. "Ugh you never think im ready!" says Pink. Pink Diamond then stormed off to her leg ship. "I want a colony!" says Pink. "I can sing for you my Diamond!" says Pearl. "I could dance for you Pink Diamond!" says Spinel. "No thanks just let me be!" says Pink.

In Steven's mind. "How do you know that she wanted a colony?" says Steven. "Because She told me!" says Black Jet. "Why would she tell you?" says Steven. " Because she created me!" says Black Jet. "What! But everything she made was Pink!" says Steven. "Oh but not me I was made by her grief!"says Black Jet. "What?" says Steven. "Shut it and all will be told!" says Black Jet.

Flashback. "And done!" says Pink. "I am Black Jet!" says Black Jet. "I want you to follow me to the end of time." says Pink. "Yes my Diamond." says Black Jet. "Excuse me Pink Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond would like to speak with you!" says Yellow Pearl. "Alright coming!" says Pink. then Pink Diamond gets up and walks to the throne room where White is not present. "Where's White?" says Pink. "Nevermind her we want to talk about you having a colony!" says Yellow. "You will let me have one?" says Pink. "No we just would like to know if you got one which one would it be?" says Yellow. " There are three to choose from Earth, Moon, or Mars!" says Blue. "Ugh, two of those aren't even colonizable!" says Pink. "Ugh forget this!" says Pink as she storms off.

In Steven's mind. "So you shattered the diamonds over not giving my mom a colony!" says Steven. "Well that's one way to put it!" says Black Jet. "But… why Pearl!" says Steven. "Well let's continue shall we!" says Black Jet. "Pink got a colony, the planet Earth but she and Pearl went down to the awful planets surface and started to adore it!" says Black Jet.

Flashback. "Look at this beauty, Pearl isn't it wonderful! Says Pink. "It is my Diamond!" says Pearl. From far away in the sky flys Black Jet. "Ugh that Pearl is turning her into a lover again UGH!" says Black Jet. "Someday ill get her!" says Black Jet.

In Steven's mind. "That's why you SHATTERED PEARL… THAT ISN'T A REASON TO SHATTER AT ALL!" yells Steven. "ACTUALLY THERE ISN'T EVEN A REASON TO SHATTER ANYWAY!" yells Steven again. "Oh did I upset you, well to bad! There gone! " says Black Jet. "I will get you if it's the last thing I do!" says Steven. "Well while we were talking, we made it to the battle field!" "What are you talking about." says Steven. "Just have yourself a look!" says Black Jet. "What, why are we at Little Homeworld!" says Steven. "For the end of Steven Quartz Universe!" says Black Jet. "What!" says Steven.

Inside Little Homeworld, "Alright who's with me!" says Amethyst. "Me!" says Everyone. Everyone then runs out to the top of the hill where at the bottom is Steven. "Pink, Yellow, and Blue Pearl take left!" says Amethyst. "Ok!" says Pink Pearl. "Yes my Dia- am-my-fist!" says Yellow Pearl. "What did you call me?" says Amethyst. "I called you Amethyst, uh nevermind." says Yellow Pearl. "Whatever. Spinel, and Garnet take right!" says Amethyst. "Right!" says Spinel. "Ok!" says Garnet. "And Connie and I will take the center!" says Amethyst. "On three we charge! one, two, three!" says Amethyst. They all charge for Steven. Garnet runs in to strike Steven but Steven moves out of the way sending Garnet threw a wall. "HAHAHAHA! You can't hurt me!" says Steven. "Oh yeah?" says Pink Pearl. Then Pink Pearl forms her ribbon wand from her gem and whacks Steven in the face with it. "Ow. you shouldn't of done that." says Steven. "Huh why?" says Pink Pearl. Steven then forms his shield, and throws it towards Pink Pearl but, Pink Pearl uses her wand to grab the shield, and threw it back but Steven moves out of the way. Then water in the shape of a fist punches Steven in the face tossing him into the same wall as that Garnet went through. "Sorry were late!" says Lapis. "Did ya miss us!" says Peridot. "Time to get down to Bismuth!" says Bismuth. "Ya- really do you always have to do that?" says Lapis. "Yes! Yes I do!" says Bismuth. "Fine lets go!" says Lapis. Lapis grabs Steven with water morphed hands. "Unhand me peasant!" says Steven. "Now Peri!" says Lapis. Peridot then garbs a metal trash can with her metal telekinesis. "Hiya!" says Peridot. Peridot then throws the trash can into Steven's face busting his nose open. "OW! Why you little b**ch!" says Steven. "AHHH!" Screams Bismuth as she forms her hand into a anvil like shape diving for Steven. Just then Black Jet unfuses from Steven. "WAIT!" yells Connie as she runs and pushes Steven out of the way. "What are you doing!" says Bismuth. "It's Steven for real look!" says Connie. "Then who was controlling him!" says Lapis. "Him!" says Steven as he points to Black Jet. "Well then I guess this is the end." says Black Jet. Black Jet then pushes Connie off of Steven and garbs around his gem. "NO!" yells Connie. "Bye bye!" says Black Jet. Black Jet then rips out Steven's gem. "UGH!" says Steven.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

In Steven's mind. "What happened!" says Steven. "Where am I! Am I in my mind again?" he continues. Steven then Steven sees something pink in the corner of his eye. "Huh who's there!" says Steven. There out of the shadows came out a pink shaded Pink Diamond. "Steven you need Black Jet in your life that's why I made him." says Pink. "No I don't, I don't need him, AND I DON"T NEED YOU!" yells Steven. Steven starts to run but Pink grabs him and screams "Corruption!" "NO!" yells Steven. He then summons his shield and hits Pink in the face. "I will avenge the soul I killed!" says Steven. "You don't need it!" says Pink. "Oh I know I need it!" says Steven. "She's been gone for a day, I know you can beat it!" says Pink. "What is wrong with you!" says Steven. "It's time I made a statement without you in it!" continues Steven. "You Can't!" says Pink. "She lived a good life and she gave it to you!" continues Pink. "Oh is that right, YOU know It's not true. You ruined her life and I had to fix your problems!" says Steven. "Now I'm here standing alone talking to a figment of my MOM!" continues Steven. Steven then collapses on the ground tears in his eyes and starts to stutter. "I… fixed all… of my… mom's problems… All the… gem's problems… but whatever… I do I can't… fix… mine…" says Steven. "Im… all… alone…" says Steven. Steven then hear's Connie's voice. "Steven… Steven… Steven…" says Connie. "Huh. Connie?' says Steven. "Steven… wake up!" says Connie. "Do I forgive her? What am I saying of course I do!" says Steven. "I'm coming wait for…" says Steven.

In the battlefield. "Me!" says Steven in a drained state. "Steven your awake!" says Connie. Steven then balls up his emotions and drags Connie in for a hug. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend and boyfriend, i'm sorry for not believing in you, i'm sorry for bringing you into this!" says Steven. "No I am the one who should be sorry, I hurt you, I betrayed you, im sorry." says Connie. Steven then releases the hug and notices his gem missing. "Connie where's my gem?" says Steven. "Umm it's bubbled next to you?" says Connie. Steven then looks to his left to find his gem bubbled and blacks out again.

In Steven's mind. "Im back here again but why!" says Steven. "Oh Steven what a surprise!" says a mystery voice. "Huh, what's going on!" says Steven. Then out of the shadows stood Pink Diamond again but in the from of Rose Quartz. "Steven why did you shatter Pearl?" says Rose. "What are you talking about Black Jet did. Oh yeah thats right this is another figment isn't it." says Steven. "I'm your mother what are you talking about?" says Rose. "No your NOT!" screams Steven. "Your just my imagination… YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Continues Steven. "Don't talk to your mother that way!" says Rose. "AHHHHH! What do I have to do to get you out of my life, I can't stop fixing your mistakes!" says Steven. "Steven…. Wake up…" says Connie. "Anything to get me out of…" says Steven.

In the battlefield. "Here!" says Steven. "Why are you blacking out?" says Connie. "My gem must still be controlling me." says Steven. "Where is Black Jet." says Steven. "Being fought by Bismuth, Lapis, And Peridot." says Connie. "Hiya!" yells Peridot throwing a metal trash can again which strikes Black Jet. "Ow you b**ch!" says Black Jet. "YA!" yells Bismuth as she strikes Black Jet. "Ow f**k you!" says Black Jet. "Try this on for size!" yells Lapis as she throws a water fist in Black Jet's face. "THAT'S IT!" yells Black Jet. Then a sudden force threw everyone back including Steven and Connie who were still holding each other that they both were knocked out together.

In Steven's mind. "Huh where are we?" says Connie. "My mind." says Steven. "What! How?" says Connie. "Been wanting to know for years! So who wants to talk to me now!" says Steven. Then out of the shadows came the human form of his gem Pink Steven. "Let me out." says Pink Steven. "Huh what does he mean?" says Connie. "Let me OUT!" says Pink Steven starting to scream. "Does he mean to fight?" says Steven. "I think so!" says Connie. "LET ME OUT!" screams Pink Steven causing to throw Connie and Steven back, and cracks the ground in the process. "Ok but were doing it together!" says Steven. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's been two years since the outbursts!" says Connie. "I'm sure now lets go and…" says Steven.

In the battlefield. "FIGHT!" yells Steven. Steven continue "Connie pop the bubble!" "Right!" says Connie. Connie then grabs her sword and runs to the bubble, and taps it, and pops it. The gem then floats in the air, and glows a bright light, and then comes out a Steven-like silowet. Connie grabs Pink Steven's arm, and throws him into Steven, and they fuse back into one. "Alright let's do this!" says Steven. Steven then starts to glow pink. "HEY BLACK JET READY TO GO DOWN!" yells Steven. Steven then lunges for Black Jet with his bubble boxing gloves. He lands a blow right in Black Jet's gut sending him in the air so Steven then leaps up with his floating powers striking Black Jet from every angle. "Ready to give?" says Steven. "No!" says Black Jet who lands an uppercut on Steven. Then out of nowhere a blued colored spear hits Black Jet but doesn't poof him. "Huh?" says Steven. "Black Jet your reign is over!" says Pearl. "PEARL! Your alive? How!" says Steven. But before she can answer Black Jet upper cuts Steven out of the sky but Connie catches him in time. Pink Pearl notices Pearl and runs to her. "Let's fuse together to beat him!" Says Pink Pearl. "Right!" says Pearl. Pearl and Pink Pearl fuse into Mega Pearl. "Oh… s**t!" says Black Jet. "You have decided your fate!" says Mega Pearl. Mega Pearl brings out her ribbon wand and whacks Black Jet to the ground. Black Jet beaten and bruised from the whack starts to get up but Steven stops him. "Any last words?" says Steven. Black Jet then taps Steven's gem that was slightly exposed and says "Yeah, enjoy your corruption in 8 years time!" Steven then garbs Connie's sword and stabs right through Black Jet's head poofing him instantly. Steven then bubble's his gem and warps it into the bubble room. "Finally finished!" says Steven. "So how are you alive Pearl?" says Connie. "Well I did what Pink Diamond did, faked my shattering!" says Pearl. "How?" says Steven. "So I formed a fake gem on top of my real gem, and to make it more real I didn't move until you all left." says Pearl. "Oh ok." says Steven. "Steven are you able to heal your eye?" says Connie. "Let's see." says Steven. Steven then licks his hand and covers his eye hole with his healing spit and his eye regenerates. "Ew!" says Amethyst. "But it worked!" says Garnet. "So then I can heal the Diamonds" says Steven. He continues "I'll be back!"

In Homeworld. Steven licks his hands and touches each shattered piece and reforms the Diamonds gem's. "Ah good as new." says Steven.

A few hours later back at the temple. Everyone was by the couch. "It feels great for everything to be normal again!" says Steven. Then John comes busting through the door. "That's not normal!" says Steven. "What are you doing here with him Connie!" says John. Steven starts to get up to punch him again but Connie says "No. I got this." "Well what do you got to say for yourself?" says John. "Shut it or my fist meets your face!" says Connie. "Yeah ri-" says John right as she punches him right in the teeth. "Ow! Fine then I'll leave." says John as he walks out. Connie then slams the door back while flipping John off while his back was turned and walked back to the couch and sits on Steven's lap "Problem solved." says Connie. She then whispers something into Steven's ear. Garnet then gets a sudden vision and makes a face and says "Alright guess will leave you guys alone!" as she drags Pearl and Amethyst away.


End file.
